


Penpals

by salutations_spooky_jim



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutations_spooky_jim/pseuds/salutations_spooky_jim
Summary: Pairing: Josh Dun x ReaderWord Count: 1,266Warnings: Very light cussing and that’s pretty much it.Author’s note: I’m trying to come up with newer things to write about that haven’t really been written before. But, I think that is a nearly impossible task at this point, since there are so many talented writers out there. I hope that you enjoy nonetheless! This will most likely become a miniseries, fyi.





	Penpals

DING! You heard your MacBook ping loudly through your music as you were shuffling around your apartment, tidying up here and there. You normally had your space clean, but work had really been rough the past few days and you just didn’t have the time. Looking up from the table you were wiping down, a big smile appeared on your face before you bolted to your laptop. You knew what that noise meant. Your penpal Josh had finally messaged you back. The both of you had first met online five months ago, when talking on a message board that was solely based around tech. You had decided to exchange emails first and then moved over to texts, since it was easier to access for the both of you. But, all you knew about him so far was his name and the fact that he plays drums in a band. Neither of you had seen a picture of one another and hadn’t given out any overly personal information.

It wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a friendship – a camaraderie of sorts. But, the more you talked with him, the more you felt you had in common and you had started to catch feelings for him. Great. You knew that he didn’t have feelings for you as he had not mentioned it once in the amount of time you had been speaking, but then again, neither had you and here they were as clear as day. Just the mere fact that you were falling for someone that you had never actually met or even seen a picture of, hell… Even talked to on the phone… Most likely didn’t bode well for any future relationship. But, you had started to fall in love with his soul, his innermost thoughts and his personality. At this point, who cared about how he looked or sounded? He was the most kind-hearted human being that you had ever spoken to and was so soft, caring about how your day was going and how you were whenever you had the chance to write one another.

Opening up your text message tab on your laptop, since your actual phone was in your bedroom charging, you let your eyes scan down the contents until it reached the new message from him. 

‘I hope that your day is going well, Y/N/N. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to contact you sooner. Life has been hectic lately and I finally have a day off, so you were the first person on my mind to write.’

A big smile appeared on your lips as you read it over and over, biting your lower lip softly to keep from smiling too wide. He had you on his mind? This was the first time that he had ever said something like that to you, so you weren’t quite sure how to respond back to him at first. You also didn’t want to seem too eager, so you waited a few moments before you started typing back to him.

‘The day has been going good. Keeping myself busy around the apartment, since I finally have a day off too! You’ve been on my mind too. I hope you’re good too, Josh.‘

You hit the send button and take a deep breath, hoping that it wasn’t too forward of you to say. Just as you were about to get back up to start cleaning again, you heard the notification that he had written back to you already.

Raising an eyebrow, you turn back to the screen and feel your heart leap out of your chest at the single sentence he wrote back with.

‘When do I get to see you?’

You stared down at your keyboard for a few moments; your fingers hovering over the keys as they should, but they weren’t moving to type. What were you supposed to say to a question like that? This was the most you both have talked semi-romantically since you first started this communication months ago. What was happening?

‘Well, I can send you some pictures…’

A short pause and then a ding once again.

‘No, in person. I need to see you. I need to know that you’re real.’

Now, normally, one would feel panic in this moment. He could easily be a kidnapper or a murderer on the other side of the computer screen, but something deep inside was telling you that it was okay to trust this man. You both had invested a lot of time in one another so far, despite not fully talking about backgrounds. But, you weren’t too bothered by it. Gathering up the courage, you both started finally speaking about making plans to see one another and where the other lived. Come to find out, you both lived really far away. He was in Ohio and you were in California. Was this a higher power telling you that this, whatever it was, wasn’t meant to be? That’s when he said…

‘Why don’t you fly out? I’ll pay for it. I just want to see your face.’

How could you say no to that?

*~ A few days later. ~*

Colombus, Ohio. The weather had looked a bit chilly as you had looked out it from your little window on the plane, so you were thankful that you brought your hoodie with you; even if it was bunched up in your backpack by your feet. You couldn’t help but to feel a sense of sudden nervousness flood over you, as you thought about what the initial meeting would be like with Josh. It wasn’t like you both had no clue who the other was, but… You kind of didn’t know who the other was. It made more sense in your head than anything else.

As you made your way along the groups of families and friends that were waiting for their loved ones to get off the plane, you followed the signs that took you to the front of the airport where you say a small line of men in suits with names written on signs that they were holding up. You raised an eyebrow as you say your name on one of them. Josh had mentioned that he was going to pick you up, but he never said in what way. So, this was new. You slowly approached the man while gripping onto your backpack strap and he looked at you with a stoic expression.  
“Are you, Ms. Y/L/N?”  
“Yes, that’s me…” You said with a nod.  
Finally, a smile appeared on the man’s lips as he lowered the sign.  
“Great! Just follow me, ma’am.” He responded, straightening up his tie a bit before turning on his heel and heading to the exit with you.

You suddenly felt very unimpressive in your ripped jeans, beat up converse and band tee as you followed behind this man. You had no idea where you were being lead, but it made you a bit curious just thinking about it. Once outside, you suddenly saw a nice black SUV parked up against the curb that seemed to have a bit of security around it. That couldn’t be where you were going. But, the man you had been following suddenly heads straight to the door and opens it up for you, offering to take your items to put in the back. It took a few seconds for your feet to start moving, before you slowly peeked inside and your mouth dropped at the sight of who you were meeting.

It was Josh fucking Dun, greeting you with a big goofy grin.

“J-Josh?”


End file.
